Unidos pela música
by Leticia H
Summary: Um grupo de jovens completamente diferentes, mas com uma paixão em comum, a música. SasuSaku; NaruHina; NejiTen; GaaIno; ShikaTema. Universo Alternativo.


Eu realmente gosto de escrever sobre Naruto. E espero que gostem da minha história. Um aviso: só posto próximo capítulo com no mínimo três reviews. Eu sei, é infantil. Mas, espero que me entendem.

Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Porém, Sasuke-kun e Neji-kun são meus.

Vamos à fic!

.

.

.

.

.

– Vamos, Neji-nii-san, iremos chegar atrasados! - uma garota de longos cabelos pretos-azulados, com belos orbes perolados, chamava pelo primo.

– Já estou indo, Hinata. - um garoto de longos cabelos marrons, presos na ponta, e com os mesmo orbes perolados da menina respondeu.

Entraram em um luxuoso carro, com suas malas e a certeza de que aquela escola mudaria suas vidas.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Anda, Sakura! Irá se atrasar! - uma mulher com cabelos rosados e olhos verdes gritava para a filha.

– Já estou indo, mãe! - uma garota de longos cabelos rosados e olhos incrivelmente verdes gritou de volta. Terminou de tomar seu leite e pegou sua mala, indo para o carro, onde sua mãe já a esperava.

– Yume no Gakko, aqui vou eu! - e dizendo isso, a mãe da rosada deu partida levando a filha para seu destino.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Quem diria, meu querido irmãozinho indo à uma escola de música - um rapaz de longos cabelos negros falou à um garoto com também cabelos negros, porém esses estavam bagunçados na parte da trás.

– Vá a merda, Itachi! - o outro retrucou irritado

– Parem vocês dois! Sasuke, o motorista já está o esperando - uma voz autoritária chamou a atenção de ambos. Sasuke olhou pela ultima vez o irmão e o pai, pegou sua mala e foi para o carro. Não iria vê-los pelos próximos quatro anos.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Gaara! Temari! Vocês podem parar de enrolar nesse maldito computador? - a mãe de ambos ralhou. Temari, uma loira que costuma prender seus cabelos em quatro rabos, desligou seu notebook, colocando-o em sua mala. Enquanto, Gaara, um ruivo com olhos verde-aguas continuava vidrado em seu computador.

– Gaara! - a mãe gritou novamente. Temari já havia descido com suas coisas.

– Mãe! Você vai mesmo pagar pra ela né? - ele olhou para a figura feminina quase implorando. Certo que ele era meio frio, mas aquela garota mexia com ele, como ninguém mexeu - É importante pra mim..

– Certo, Gaara - suspirou - Eu pagarei para essa garota. Mas, só esse ano!

– Obrigado! - exclamou se levantando e indo abraçar a mãe.

– Agora vá com sua irmã, que já estou indo pra levar vocês - sorriu docemente ao ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos do filho, era tão raras vezes em que o via sorrir..

O ruivo pegou sua mala e foi para a sala se juntar a irmã. Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - uma loira gritou pulando com o celular em suas mãos

– O que foi, Ino? - uma morena com dois coques, um de cada lado falou assustada.

– Ele vai pagar pra mim! Eu vou poder estudar na Yume no Gakkou! - exclamava feliz e a morena sorriu fracamente. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, mas triste por ela não poder ir também.

– Que bom.. - sussurrou tentando sorrir.

– Tenten.. - Ino falou percebendo o esforço que a amiga fazia para não chorar - Nós podemos tentar uma bolsa de estudos..

– Não dá, Ino.. já tentamos isso.. essa escola é muito cara! - a voz de Tenten era apenas um sussurro e Ino se culpou internamente por isso. Ela não podia pedir que seu "namorado" pagasse para a amiga também né.

– Mesmo assim, eu não vou desistir. Eu vou dar um jeito de você ir para essa escola! Vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas? - a loira conseguiu fazer a morena dar um sorriso fraco. Iria acompanhar a amiga, mesmo que seu coração doesse. Iria levar Ino para a escola, mesmo que estivesse destruindo seus sonhos.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Ah! Ainda estou com fome! - reclamava um loiro com olhos azuis na porta do colégio. Ele havia chegado um pouco cedo demais e não comeu o seu precioso lámen.

– Pare de reclamar, Naruto! - um garoto com cabelos castanhos disse.

– Baka! - Naruto retrucou para o menino que apenas lhe mostrou a lingua.

Logo viram duas figuras chegando em um carro lindo e elegante. Uma garota que fez Naruto perder a fome e a razão por alguns instantes e um garoto um pouco mais alto que ela.

– Bom dia! - a menina exclamou sorridente. Timida, porém linda. Essa seria a descrição de Naruto para a garota.

– Bom dia - os dois responderam em coro.

– E ae - o mais alto que a garota disse entediado

– Sou Hyuuga Hinata e esse é meu primo, Hyuuga Neji - a garota decidiu se apresentar.

– Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba - o loiro sorriu apontando para o amigo.

Formou-se um silêncio por alguns instantes, até ser cortado por duas vozes femininas. Neji já ia reclamar quando viu uma morena que lhe tirou o fôlego.

– Bem, eu já vou indo... irei sentir sua falta.. - a morena abraçou a loira com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela havia levado sua mala, mas não tinha esperanças de que estudaria na escola de seus sonhos.

– Tenten.. precisamos falar com a diretora.. - a loira tentou argumentar limpando as lágrimas da garota. Os outros quatro observavam a cena não entendendo quase nada.

– Eu não posso estudar aqui, Ino. Nunca vou poder. Nunca vou poder realizar meu sonho, nunca.. - Tenten desabafou deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas por seu rosto.

Hinata olhou para a morena e lhe apertou o coração pensando que estudar naquela escola era o sonho de Tenten. Com uma atitude nos olhos, a Hyuuga foi até onde as duas se encontravam.

– Eu pago pra você - ela sorriu e Ino quase deu um de seus gritos histéricos, enquanto Tenten estava estática.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Mas o que está aco- ele parou bruscamente de falar ao ver uma figura loira sorrindo bobamente ao lado de uma morena com os olhos arregalados e de uma menina de olhos perolados sorrindo docemente. - INO! - gritou chamando a atenção não só da loira, mas de todos também.

– GAARA! - ela gritou de volta correndo para o ruivo. Se abraçaram fortemente para longo se perderem em um beijo apaixonado, a saudade era muito grande. Ino e Gaara namoravam a oito meses e se encontraram apenas duas vezes nesse periodo. Quando Ino disse que gostaria de estudar na Yume no Gakko, Gaara não pensou duas vezes e propôs pagar o primeiro ano de aula para a loira, assim eles estudariam juntos.

– Finalmente vou conhecer minha cunhadinha! - exclamou uma loira após eles se soltarem. Um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

– Sabaku no Temari - se apresentou estendendo a mão para a outra loira

– Yamanaka Ino - apertou a mão da garota com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Virou-se para a amiga morena que estava voltando ao normal agora.

– Eu.. eu.. aceito! Obrigada! Obrigada! - Tenten respondeu pulando na Hyuuga para abraçá-la. Hinata riu da emoção da garota e ali, elas tiveram a certeza que uma amizade forte acabara de começar.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

– Esse trânsito tá uma merda! - uma rosada exclamava irritada

– Olha a boca, Sakura! - sua mãe esbravejou e a garota bufou. Estavam parados à dez minutos e ela estava ansiosa para conhecer os seus novos colegas.

Ela virou o rosto e viu um garoto com uma expressão fria e irritada. Sorriu com a beleza dele. Pensou que talvez nunca havia visto outro garoto mais lindo que ele. O rapaz virou o rosto e arregalou levemente os olhos ao perceber que a garota o observava, Sakura desviou o olhar constrangida. Quando deu por si, o carro finalmente começou a andar e o garoto havia desaparecido de sua vista.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

Conversavam animadamente na porta da escola. Estavam em uma rodinha falando de qualquer assunto. Neji era o mais calado, falando apenas quando lhe chamavam, estava ocupado demais admirando uma certa morena que sorria bobamente e tinha olhos tão brilhantes que podiam ser confundidos com estrelas. Ele ficou feliz da prima ter ajudado a garota, e nem sabia o porque. Lidar com sentimentos nunca foi o seu forte, ainda mais sentimentos tão fortes assim.

Hinata conversava com Tenten, Ino e Temari. As quatro pareciam melhores amigas, riam e se divertiam com as ideias mirabolantes de Ino. Gaara conversava com Kiba e Naruto, sempre olhando de canto para sua namorada, ele teria ficado com ela, se sua irmã não o tivesse o expulsado, alegando ser conversa de meninas.

Logo chegou dois carros ao mesmo tempo. De um saiu um jovem com cabelos e olhos negros e de outro uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

– Bom dia - a menina sorriu docemente e Ino foi com a cara dela, a puxando para o "canto das meninas".

Já o moreno lançou um olhar entediado aos outros e sentou-se perto de onde Neji estava.

– E ae? - o Hyuuga cumprimentou seco. Bem, nem tão seco assim. A convivencia com Hinata o fez ficar menos frio.

– Qual o seu nome? - o jovem retrucou para o moreno

– Hyuuga Neji e o seu? - falou sem nem olhar para o garoto

– Uchiha Sasuke - deu de ombros - Sabe quem é aquela garota de cabelos rosa?

O Hyuuga olhou para Sakura que conversava animadamente com as outras garotas.

– Não faço a minima ideia - respondeu observando Tenten.

– Hm - foi o que Sasuke pronunciou.

Uma mulher de aparentemente trinta anos apareceu no portão do colégio, despertando a atenção dos alunos.

– Me desculpem pelo atraso! Podem entrar, Shizune irá levá-los para tomarem seus cafés-da-manhã. Depois irei dizer onde são seus quartos. - falou ofegante

– E qual o seu nome, senhora? - Hinata perguntou educadamente

– Tsunade e por favor, não me chamem de senhora! - resmungou com uma veia saltando de sua testa

– Que seja - Sasuke falou dando de ombros, logo depois entrando na escola. Os demais o seguiram.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

Após todos estarem devidamente alimentados. Hinata e Gaara foram falar com Tsunade sobre a mensalidade de Tenten e Ino, respectivamente. A diretora concordou em dar um pequeno desconto para os dois que agradeceram prontamente. Shizune, a vice-diretora, avisou-lhes que cada quarto era individual, porém um do lado do outro, havia o corredor das garotas e o corredor dos garotos. O colégio tinha três andares, com duas piscinas enormes, duas quadras adaptadas para qualquer tipo de esporte, além do salão de dança. Havia também uma sala de jogos, onde tinha baralhos, video-games, entre outras coisas. Cada quarto continha uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa embutido, um pequeno banheiro, uma penteadeira e um criado-mudo. Podia-se decorar o quarto como quisesse.

As meninas ficaram lado a lado, para a felicidade delas. Cada lado do corredor tinha cerca de dez quartos. Ficaram assim: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, do começo do corredor para o final, respectivamente. E os meninos que ficavam no corredor do lado, ficaram em: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto.

No primeiro andar era o refeitório, onde havia máquinhas de sucos e pacotinhos de salgados. Havia três banheiros no primeiro e três no terceiro andar, já que no segundo andar, existia banheiros nos quartos. Eles tinham aula de matemática, português e inglês. O resto das aulas eram de canto, instrumentos musicais, afinação, etc. O despertador escolar tocava oito horas, já que as aulas começavam as nove horas da manhã. Tinham aula até onze horas, quando almoçavam, e as uma hora da tarde voltavam a estudar. Quatro e meia da tarde estavam livres para fazerem o que quiserem. O toque de recolher batia onze horas da noite.

.

.

.

–-xx-xx-

.

.

.

Estavam na sala esperando o professor e um aluno novo, provavelmente alguém que não conseguira chegar a tempo ontem. Um homem de cabelos brancos com uma máscara que lhe tampava quase toda a face entrou e junto dele, também entrou um garoto com cabelos negros presos no alto de um rabo, com uma cara totalmente sonolenta e entediada.

– Senhor Nara, sente-se ao lado da Senhorita Sabaku - o homem falou apontando para o lugar ao lado de Temari que fez uma cara de avaliação para o garoto.

– Mal começou a aula e já está com sono - a loira falou sarcástica. O garoto apenas a olhou de relance e deitou a cabeça sobre a carteira.

– Problemática - murmurou sem ver a cara irritada que Temari fez ao ouvir o novo apelido que ele lhe dera.

.

.

.

.

.

O que acharam? Não se esqueçam, três reviews para o próximo capítulo!

Beijos.


End file.
